Fluttershy
Fluttershy is another main character of the Mane Six of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and also of the Harmony Unleashed Series. Bios My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fluttershy is a pegasus pony with a yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy and timid around others. However, she can become forceful and assertive when pushed too far or if her friends are placed in danger. Fluttershy has a great love and care for animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but is shown to be very fearful of dragons. Although she is a pegasus, she prefers to stay close to the ground, living in a cottage near the forest instead of the sky city of Cloudsdale with the other pegasi. She possesses a special ability known as "The Stare", which allows her to intimidate even the fiercest animals. In 'Suited for Success', Fluttershy was shown to have good knowledge of sewing and fashion just like Rarity . According to "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", she has been saved by a group of colorful butterflies allowing her to fly for the first time. Rainbow Dash 's Sonic Rainboom scares the animals, but Fluttershy befriended them and causes her to earn her Cutie Mark. She represents the element of kindness. She has a pet rabbit named Angel . YouTube Poop/Harmony Unleashed TBA My Little Pony Chronicles When the other four are finding the rest of the Mane Six, Fluttershy and Rarity ended up in Danville , Home of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher . Suddenly, when Rarity meets Candace Flynn , Phineas' older 15-year-old sister, She meets Isabella Garcia-Shapiro , Phineas' neighbor and love interest. Human Ponidox Continuum Shift As a human, Fluttershy's appearance is of an 18-year-old girl with big breasts than Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and any other girl. But she has the same personality like her own pony self. As not only her ponies are best friends, But Aaron and Isabella are best friends of her. She also has lovely feelings towards Applejack 's big brother, Big Macintosh , but she did not confessed due to her nature of being shy and Applejack not liking love relationships until on Episode 8. Her arsenal is the Kindness Keyblade and the Kindness Samurai Sword . Anthro Bunraku Like in Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, She's 18 years old, has big breast, same personality, has a crush on Big Macintosh , Applejack 's Older Brother, same arsenal, but her form is Anthro. Uprising Along with her best friend Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy is in Aaron 's Team provided by the Spirit Brony Resistance. And also she is Aaron 's best human friend. Relationships *Aaron - Human friend *Twilight Sparkle - Best friend, Future sister-in-law *Applejack - Friend, Future sister-in-law *Rarity - Best friend *Rainbow Dash - Friend *Pinkie Pie - Friend *Spike - Best Friend *Big Macintosh - Boyfriend, Future Husband (Not FiM Canon) *Sweet Cider - Future Daughter *Cheerilee - Friend *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Master and Friend *Betty Barrett - Friend *Princess Cadance - Friend *Angel - Pet Voice Actors & Portrayals *Live Action Portrayal: Brittany Anne Pirtle *English VA: **Andrea Libman **Hynden Walch (Uprising, AppleSpark Chronicles) **Carrie Keranen (Extreme Ignition) **Sumalee Montano (Anthro Bunraku: The Next) Older **Venus Terzo (Spirit Brony High, Jaegermeisters 2) Older **Christine Marie Cabanos (AB Aegis Resort) *Japanese VA: **Emiri Kato (Friendship Is Magic, Rainbow Dawn Dissidia, Equestrian Trinity, Guardians of Equestria Takomyroad Dub) **Aki Toyosaki (YTP HU Saga, Evolution, Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, GoE Toei Dub) **Kana Hanazawa (Anthro Bunraku) **Ai Kayano (Extreme Ignition film series) **Yuri Amano (Anthro Bunraku: The Next, Jaegermeisters 2) Older **Mamiko Noto (Spirit Brony High) Older **Kaori Ishihara (Spirit Brony High) Young **Chiwa Saito (Uprising) **Aya Hirano (HPCS Drama CD, Rainbow Dawn) **Haruka Tomatsu (AppleSpark Chronicles, Jaegermeisters) **Saori Hayami (Dramatic Ascension) *Spanish VA: **Maggie Vera **Mireya Mendoza (Friendship Is Magic Promo) **Leyla Rangel (Uprising, Anthro Bunraku) **Mariela Alvarez (Equestrian Trinity) **Laura Torres (Anthro Bunraku: The Next) Older Rule 63 *Live Action Portrayal: Tom Felton *English VA: **Samuel Vincent **Michael Sinterniklaas (Uprising) *Japanese VA: **Miyu Irino **Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Uprising) **Yuki Kaji (Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION) **Ryohei Kimura (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) *Spanish VA: **Jesus Guzman Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Characters Category:Generation 4 Category:Ponies and Colts Category:Mane Six Category:AppleSpark Family